Exposition Universelle de la Sorcellerie 1986
by Angharrad
Summary: Ou pourquoi Fred et George ne furent plus jamais autorisés à accompagner leur père en sortie officielle! Ecrit dans le cadre des PJM sur TWWO


**- Exposition Universelle de la Sorcellerie 1986 -**

**Ou pourquoi les jumeaux ne furent plus autorisés à accompagner leur père en sortie officielle !**

* * *

**Rappels** : A moi, à moi ! Non, vous voulez pas ? Bon bah alors sont pas à moi ! La famille Weasley appartient à J.. Merci à elle d'avoir créé le monde d'Harry Potter et de nous avoir laissé nous l'approprier.

* * *

« Et le pire, c'est qu'ils se croient marrant ! » grogna Percy qui époussetait nerveusement sa robe. Bill venait de lui rendre sa couleur originelle après le vilain tour des jumeaux.

« Voyons mon cher frère, tu nous avais habitué à des mots plus justes, commença George.

– Allez dit le, ça te brûle la langue ! » ajouta Fred avec un sourire provocateur.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon. Vous voulez l'entendre ? Vous êtes **désopilant** ! cracha-t-il.

– Encore... exhalèrent les jumeaux, un sourire extasié sur leurs lèvres.

– Vous me l'avez fait dire une fois, ça suffit ! maugréa Percy en essayant de prendre le large.

– Encore ! crièrent les jumeaux en poursuivant Percy tels des enfants courant après une sucrerie.

– Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez les aider ? demanda Arthur à son aîné.

– Tu parles de Percy ou des jumeaux ? » lui fit préciser Charlie.

Celui-ci regardait le plan avec attention, cherchant le stand roumain.

« Bah laisse les P'pa. Ils sont bien assez grands ! De toute façon des têtes rousses comme les leurs ne passeront pas inaperçues ! Bon je vais voir le stand de Gringotts, il paraît qu'ils cherchent du monde pour exorciser les tombes égyptiennes. A plus !

– C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, » grommela Arthur, tout en prenant lui aussi un plan et commençant sa visite.

* * *

S'il est vrai que les jumeaux adoraient courser Percy pour le faire enrager, de préférence en public, il n'en était pas moins vrai, qu'ils étaient d'une curiosité maladive. Aussi en passant devant un stade de démonstration au pas de course, on les vit revenir à reculons pour finalement fendre la foule.

En effet, s'il y avait une chose que les jumeaux aimaient sans doute plus que de faire enrager leurs frères et sœur, c'était le Quidditch. Et du Quidditch, aucune exposition universelle ne pouvait se vanter d'être réussie sans démonstration des nouvelles technologies pour le fameux sport sorcier.

Là entre les poteaux, virevoltaient les joueurs, faisant démonstrations des vertus de la marque qu'ils défendaient. Le tant attendu " Nimbus 1800 " était présenté par la poursuiveuse de l'équipe française. Un petit bout de femme qui ne s'en laissait pas remontrer même, par les plus grands gaillards. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était trop jeune pour pouvoir participer à la coupe du monde précédente, sinon vous pouviez être sûr que la France n'aurait pas été éliminée dès les phases préliminaires. Les garçons la regardèrent manœuvrer les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait vraiment la classe sur ce balai.

Elle laissa bientôt la place pour faire une promotion rapide du balais, annonçant que malheureusement, il ne serait pas disponible avant encore quelques années. Elle rendit le balai à l'ingénieur en chef de la société, qui lui tendit en échange un étrange objet.

« C'est quoi le truc bizarre qu'il lui a filé ? demanda George surpris.

– Bah j'sais pas. Ils avaient pas annoncé des démonstrations de courses de tapis du Caravansérail ? [1], répondit Fred en se levant un peu pour apercevoir la poursuiveuse qui s'était agenouillée.

– Pourriez-vous vous asseoir ? Y'en a qui aimeraient bien voir le ski! grogna une voix d'enfant derrière eux dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

– Mathilde ! [2]

– Mais Papa on voit rien ! » grogna la gamine en passant à l'anglais. Elle ne devait avoir pas plus de six ou sept ans.

« Excusez-la ! commença le père dans un anglais plus fluide. Mais c'est vrai que si vous êtes debout, on ne peut plus voir le stade, continua-t-il.

– Pardonnez-nous, s'excusa Fred en tirant George vers le banc, détachant avec peine ses yeux de la fillette qui fulminait, mais nous ne comprenons pas ce qui se passe.

– Oh, il va y avoir une démonstration de surf, répondit l'homme.

– De surf ? C'est quoi ça ?

– Euh... Du **Snowboard **? » essaya la fillette. Mais aux grands yeux qu'ils lui firent, elle sentit qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. « Vous savez, ce sport moldu où on se tient debout sur un planche, et on glisse soit sur la neige, soit sur les vagues ? » Les deux jeunes semblèrent réfléchir. « Et bien la compagnie des Nimbus travaille pour adapter la technologie des balais aux surfs. C'est la première démonstration officielle ! » expliqua Mathilde avec passion.

A ce moment, un grand mouvement de foule eu lieu. La poursuiveuse était pendue la tête en bas, maintenue en l'air par ses pieds. Celle-ci avait l'air de se débattre pour se redresser, mais peine perdue, le surf n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Oh non ! rageaient les deux français.

– Bah, c'est pas demain la veille que les sports moldus seront adaptés chez nous ! » s'esclaffa George.

La pauvre poursuiveuse avait à présent un pied détaché et étaient ballottée tel une poupée de chiffon par l'appareil.

« Allez vient, y'a sûrement mieux à voir ! » déclara Fred en tirant son frère par la manche.

Ayant perdu leur souffre-douleur préféré – J'ai nommé Perceval Weasley – les jumeaux durent se résoudre à regarder les innovations que chaque pays essayait de vendre à son voisin. Ils se rendirent cependant vite compte, que peu de ces dites innovations ne les intéressaient vraiment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant dans le quartier asiatique de l'exposition, pour goûter aux dégustations offertes. Ils firent plus souvent des grimaces de dégoût qu'ils n'apprécièrent vraiment la cuisine exotique. Il faut avouer que les poissons crus **nippons** étaient vraiment trop dépaysant pour eux. Mais ceux-ci leur avaient donné une idée de tour.

Ayant vu un chaudron en plein ébullition traîner sans surveillance après la concoction d'une potion esthétique, ils ne se génèrent pas pour y jeter un ingrédient supplémentaire. Puis, ils attendirent patiemment que la démonstration ait lieu. Le hasard fit qu'ils retrouvèrent leur père dans la foule.

« Tient les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

– Ah papa !

– Bah ça nous intéresse les potions !

– Tu devrais le savoir, c'est la seule matière où nous aurons au Buse un F pour Fred !

– C'est un F pour formidable, George... " soupira leur père.

Mais les garçons ne s'en souciaient guère. Aussi tourna-t-il son attention vers la sorcière qui faisait tout un fatras de ses robes, se donnant en spectacle autour de son chaudron, pour finalement y plonger sa cuillère de bois et goûter.

Celle-ci s'humecta les lèvres, la foule se pressa un peu plus, attendant le changement annoncé, quand la sorcière poussa un cri et porta les mains à son nez. Les jumeaux s'effondrèrent de rire. A la place de l'appendice qui aurait dû devenir tout petit et gracieux, se trouvait une espèce d'orange qui semblait grossir et changer de texture.

Monsieur Weasley qui comme les autres s'était approché pour voir, prêta l'oreille à ses fils qu'il entendait rire. Il se retourna vivement, saisit chacun d'eux par une oreille et les attira loin du stand pour les sermonner.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

– Qui nous ? demandèrent les jumeaux dévisageant leur père de leurs visages angéliques.

– Non, Merlin !

– Ah tient tu savais que Merlin était de retour Fred ?

– Bah non, il me semblait pas qu'il devait pas revenir _avant un bon demi-siècle encore_, George.

– Oh ça suffit vous deux ! Dîtes moi ce que vous avez fait, ou alors je vais le dire à votre mère qui s'occupera de vous deux !

– Oh non Papa ! Pas ça ! s'écrièrent les garçons en tombant à genoux.

– On a pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ! commença Fred en se tordant les mains en prière devant son père, attirant les regards de la foule.

– Juste mit un fruit de **Kumquat** dans le chaudron.

– Quoi ? » hurla Arthur avant de s'étrangler.

Les garçons se redressèrent et s'enfuirent, leurs rires perdus dans le brouhaha de la foule.

* * *

« Et de deux, déclara George en tapant dans la main de son frère.

– On y va peut-être un peu fort, comme ça en public.

– Bah, si il n'y a pas de spectateurs, où est le plaisir ?

– Ouais, t'as raison, tant que ça ne nous retombe pas dessus.

– N'empêche. J'ai mal aux jambes. A quelle heure maman a dit qu'on rentrait ?

– J'sais pas, mais j'ai vu un endroit où on pourrait s'allonger en attendant.

– Okay, je te suis. »

Les deux zozos reprirent leur avancée à travers la foule mouvante. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bord d'un bassin sur lequel un îlot gonflable flottait. Ou plutôt se retenaient de couler.

« Regarde la baleine échouée la bas! » pouffa George en désignant du doigt l'îlot déséquilibré par son habitant.

Un sorcier d'âge mûr était allongé sur la structure. Il était d'une taille impressionnante, tout de gris-bleu vêtu, tirant des jets d'eau de sa pipe. Fred se joignit aux rires de son frère, roulant bientôt tous les deux par terre. Ils se turent cependant quand l'homme tirant sur sa pipe une bouffée d'eau, leur sourit, dévoilant ses dents carnassières, puis se redressa et se transforma sous leurs yeux, avant de les éclabousser et de donner un grand coup de dent dans leur direction.

« Papa! hurlèrent-ils à la recherche de leur géniteur. Papa !

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore, soupira le pauvre homme.

– Le monsieur là-bas dans le bassin… commença Fred.

– …il s'est transformé en monstre, continua George paniqué.

– Et il voulait nous manger !

– Allons les enfants ce n'est rien. Vous avez vu Moby Dick, c'est un animagus **cachalot.** Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il est assez taquin dans son genre, mais très gentil. Regardez il se laisse caresser par la petite fille. »

Les jumeaux tournèrent le regard vers le bassin où l'enquiquineuse fan de ski était en train de gratter la paupière de l'œil de l'animagus. Elle tourna la tête vers les jumeaux et leur tira la langue, ce qui fit reculer les garçons.

« Allez, je pense que vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, votre mère nous attend, déclara alors Arthur.

– Mais Papa... »

Arthur ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester. Les tirant chacun par une main, il les ramena au centre de porte-au-loin, où Percy, Bill et Charlie – qui avait d'étonnantes traces de brûlure sur ses vêtements – les attendaient. Arthur se jura bien de ne plus jamais emmener les jumeaux en visite officielle avant que ceux-ci n'aient grandis et muris...

* * *

[1] **Caravansérail** : école de magie du Maghreb. Très joliment décrite par Alana Chantelune dans la fic du même nom.  
[2] Petite sorcière française, héroïne de l'histoire « **Un voile entre les mondes »**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur **:

Texte écrit dans le cadre des « Potter jeux de mots », à savoir cinq mots à placer dans une histoire. Encore une fois j'ai profité de ce récit pour développer le monde magique international – un peu – et donner une cohérence à mon univers HP.

**Angharrad  
**Première publication le18 avril 2004  
Dernière mise à jour le 24 février 2011


End file.
